Almost yourself
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Suddenly an energy portal appear in front of CeCe. The portal lead to another reality. When she look into the other reality, CeCe can see herself in that world, but...in the other reality she is a guy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Jim Dumbo, Cassie DeVaul, Emily Fisher, Nicole of the Bed, May Crow, Emma 89, Laura ZZZ and Ben Tulip.**

* * *

**Almost yourself**

**17 year old CeCe Jones is walking along a street during night, on her way home from a very sexy porno-party.**

**Suddenly an energy portal appear in front of CeCe.**

The portal lead to another reality.

When she look into the other reality, CeCe can see herself in that world, but...in the other reality she is a guy.

And not just a guy...a guy who in CeCe's opinion is very sexy.

CeCe feel that she is getting horny and when her male counterpart sees her, he is getting horny too, since he has a big bulge in his pants.

"Hi, dude. Wanna fuck?" says CeCe, even though she's already been fucked twice this night.

"Oh...hi. Sure. I'm Chris Jones." says CeCe's amle counterpart.

"I'm CeCe Jones." says CeCe.

"Sexy name. Let me see your pussy, here's my dick." says Chris as he drop his baggy black sweatpants to reveal a 10 inch long dick.

"Very handsome dick." says CeCe as she roll up her skirt to reveal her wet pussy.

"Thanks." says Chris, getting horny.

His dick become all stiff and ready for sex.

"Please fuck me hard, dude!" says CeCe with a slutty smile.

"Sure, CeCe." says Chris as he pull CeCe into a hug and slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans a very horny CeCe.

Chris is very horny too.

"Holy shit, you're really damn fuckable!" moans Chris in a deep manly tone.

"Of course! You and I are the same...sort of...so of course I'm a great fuck!" moans CeCe.

"You're my counterpart from your universe? That explains why I found you, babe!" moans Chris.

"Exactly!" moans CeCe in her best slut-voice.

"Interesting that you're a chick. I somehow always imagined that the fact that I'm a guy would at least be the same across all realities." says Chris.

"And I'd never thought my counterpart would not be a girl." says CeCe.

Chris fuck harder and CeCe love that.

"Mmmm, so damn sexy!" moans CeCe.

"Indeed, my fuckable porno-babe!" moans Chris.

"Yay!" moans CeCe.

CeCe love being fucked by her own male counterpart.

And he love to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans CeCe, all horny.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Chris in a deep manly tone.

"So true!" moans CeCe.

"Holy shit, your pussy is awesome!" moans Chris.

"Thanks, your dick's awesome too!" moans CeCe.

"Cool that you think so, baby!" moans Chris.

"I expected no less than awesomeness, dude! After all, you're me!" moans CeCe, being happy and horny.

"Okay!" moans Chris, just as happy and horny as CeCe.

"Don't worry about cum! Me is on pills!" moans CeCe.

"I assumed that you are!" moans Chris.

"Sexy!" moans CeCe.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Chris.

Chris' dick fit perfect in CeCe's pussy as if the two were made for each other.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans CeCe.

"Yeah!" moans Chris.

"Am I awesome?" moans CeCe.

"Of course, CeCe! You're a perfect fuck!" moans Chris.

"Thanks, so are you!" moans CeCe.

"Thanks!" moans Chris.

"No problem, Chris!" moans CeCe.

"I love your pussy!" moans Chris.

"I love your dick!" moans CeCe.

"That's nice!" moans Chris.

26 minutes later.

Chris fuck faster.

"You know, if you keep bangin' in me like that, I'm gonna get an orgasm soon!" moans CeCe.

"That's what I want to happen!" moans Chris.

"Okay! Sexy!" moans CeCe.

"Indeed, CeCe!" moans Chris.

"Chris, you're fucking awesome!" moans CeCe.

"So are you!" moans Chris.

"Mmmm!" moans CeCe.

"Fuck!" moans Chris.

4 minutes later.

"Mmmm...your dick twitch and throb all sexy inside me!" moans CeCe, all horny and happy.

"Yeah 'cause I'm about to cum!" moans Chris in a deep manly tone.

"Cum in me, please..." moans CeCe.

"Alright, CeCe!" moans Chris as he push his dick deep into CeCe's pussy and cum a lot.

"Yes! So much fun!" moans a very happy CeCe with true sexual pleasure as she get a big awesome orgasm.

"Indeed." says Chris.

"Thanks for the best fuck I'ver had." says CeCe.

"No problem. It was my best as well." says Chris.

"Can I hang out with you a bit in your world...?" says CeCe.

"Sure." says Chris.

With a smile of joy, CeCe step into the other reality.

"Here." says Chris as he hands his flask to CeCe.

"Thanks." says CeCe.

She open the flask and takes a sip of what's in it. It is vodka.

"Erotic." says CeCe.

"I'm glad ya like it. I stole it from mom." says Chris.

"What's mom like in this reality?" says CeCe.

"She's a hooker and a former soldier." says Chris.

"Oh...that's not the Georgia Jones I know." says CeCe.

"I understand. And here she's named Melanie." says Chris.

Chris use his phone to show CeCe a photo of his mom.

CeCe gasp in slight surprise. The woman in the photo look nothing like the Georgia Jones she know as her own mom.

Melanie Jones look like a typical slutty street hooker.

"I'm jealous, your mom looks much better than mine." says CeCe.

"She's hot. I sometimes jerk off to her when she's takin' a nap." says Chris.

"Cool." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Chris.

"I wish my mom was sexual too." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Chris.

15 minutes later in the Jones home in the alternate world.

"Hi, Chris. Seems like you've found a new little fuck-buddy." says Melanie Jones when she sees Chris and CeCe.

"Mom, this is CeCe Jones. She's me from another reality." says Chris.

"Really? How? She's a girl." says Melanie.

"Yes, she is, but a lot is different in her world." says Chris.

"Yeah. My mom's named Georgia and look not like you at all." says CeCe.

"Wow. Interesting. Is your mom a slut too?" says Melanie.

"No, not at all. She might've been as a teenager, but now she doesn't even have sex." says CeCe.

"Stay for dinner." says Melanie.

"Thanks." says CeCe.

"Chris, did you fuck CeCe?" says Melanie.

"Of course and it was very sexy." says Chris.

"It really was." says CeCe.

"My son is a horny fucker, just like his father was." says Melanie.

"Where is your husband...?" says CeCe.

"Dead...unfortunately. I miss him and his erotic dick." says Melanie.

"I understand. Getting fucked is amazing." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Melanie.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
